The Unforgettable Night of the Knight and the Wolf
by Karly-The Mexican Wolf
Summary: BASED UPON MY SPANISH FIC "Una Mujer lobo Mexicana en Hellsing" REQUESTED FROM A DEAR FRIEND-Integra and Karly went to Japan in search of a retired soldier, and had some fine diner at his restaurant. When they return to the hotel, things start to heat up between them - WARNING: Yuri - IxOC - Sexual content - My first English fic EVUR!


**All righty! This is it. My first English fic ever! This a great challenge to me, even though I have great knowledge of this language, but I have a big reason to do so… You readers :3**

**Also, this is my first yuri lemon fic EVER! A WAAAAY bigger challenge! Hope I pass this test with flying colors!**

**Integra: No you don't!**

**Me: … weeeeeell… As I was sayin—**

**Karly: CÓMO PUDISTE HACER UN FIC YURI SOBRE SIR INTEGRA Y YO!**

**Me: Habla en Inglés, pendeja… éste fic está dirigido a los angloparlantes…**

**Karly: Ah okey… ehem… HOW DARE YOU COULD MAKE A YURI FIC ABOUT ME AND SIR INTEGRA!**

**Me: Well, that was a request from a friend of mine, soooo… ask 'im…**

**Karly & Integra: Grrrrrr…**

**Me: But before you kill me, why don't you read it first? That way you choose whether you blow my head off my shoulders or not?!**

**Integra: *draws her gun* All right, shit-for-brains, we'll give you a chance…**

**Karly: *draws her modified Beretta Px4 Storm and a Desert Eagle from their holsters* But if you mess up, WE'LL BOTH KILL YA!**

**Me: *gulps***

(…) (…)

**For further info about my Original Character Karly, please go read my Spanish fic "Una Mujer Lobo Mexicana en Hellsing" first (if you know Spanish, that is). Maybe I could make a profile about her one of these days hehehe**

(…) (…)

**DISCLAIMER:** Hellsing and all its characters are property of Kouta Hirano. I just own my OC, my pants, my baseball hat and my Pokéball.

**"…"** Dialogues

***…*** Thoughts

(…) (…)

**WARNING:** This story contains shoujo ai/yuri/girl-on-girl action, explicit sexual content, and some swearing and silliness. If you're under 18 years old (or 21, depending of which country you're from), and/or if you don't like this kind of stuff, please press quickly the "Back" button and go play one of the too-many games on Facebook (LIKE A BOSS! :D). Otherwise, enjoy.

**ADDITIONAL NOTE:** This is a fanfic of my own fanfic (ta da!) sooooo it has nothing to do with the real story which this is based upon… just a little fan service :3

(…) (…)

**_TO MY FRIEND (YOU KNOW I'M TALKING TO YA!)… THIS IS DEDICATED FOR YOU, PAL! :D_**

(…) (…)

**THE UNFORGETTABLE NIGHT OF THE KNIGHT AND THE WOLF… (or: BLAME IT ON THE SHRIMPS…)**

(…) (…)

After several hours of flight, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Karly Contreras-Makinami arrived to the Country of the Rising Sun, namely Japan. After going through Customs and getting their bags (Karly carried Integra's bag like the good employee she is xD), both got out of Narita Airport to get a taxi and arrive to a 5-Star hotel, where they reserved a Presidential suite. When both arrived, the wolf woman decided to ask one of the security guards about Masahiro Abe and his whereabouts.

** "Mōshi wake gozaimasen ga, taisa Abe Masahiro o shitte imasu ka? (Excuse me, do you know colonel Masahiro Abe?)"** she asked the guard.

**"Tashika ni, wakai (Of course, Young lady)"** the guard answered with a smile.

**"Anata ga doko ni iru ka, anata wa shitte imasu ka? (And do you know where he is?)"**

**"Manējā wa, Shibuya chiku no shīfūdo resutorandesu. Soko ni fukusū no chūōdesu (He's the manager of a seafood restaurant in Shibuya district. It's the most centric place of all)"**

Karly smiled and vowed before the guard.**"Sensei, dōmo arigatō gozaimashita! Sutekina tsuitachi o! (Thank you so much, sir! Have a nice day!)"**

The guard vowed back and waved his left hand good-bye. **"Dōyō ni, wakai josei! (You too, Young lady!)"**

Karly ran to the elevator to get to the 13th floor, and then she ran to the reserved suite, where Integra was waiting for her.

**"Good news, Teggy! Abe-san works at a restaurant in Shibuya**!" the wolf girl yelled happily.

The bespectacled woman drew a smile upon knowing her subordinate succeeded in getting the info. **"Well let's go there, shall we?"**

**"Right up, boss!"**

(…) (…)

Almost an hour later (thanks to the current Tokyo traffic), both arrived via a rented car to a well-crowded restaurant, which was called "Shrimp King" (WTF?!), and Karly wasted no time in asking for Masahiro right away. One of the many waiters led them to a secluded office, and the lad knocked the door. **"Mr. Abe, two ladies are asking for ya…"**

**"Let them in, Koji…"** a voice inside the office replied.

Koji opened the door to let the females in. there, behind his desk and playing gladly with his PS Vita, was a mid-age man, with gray hair, a bit chubby, dressed with a polo shirt, black tie with red stripes, black pants and red suspenders. The man greeted them **"Hello, lovely ladies. How can I help…"** His eyes widened in utter surprise.**"Karly… is that you?"**

**"Long rime no see, Abe-san…"** the she wolf answered with a smile.

Masahiro stood up right away and gave Karly a big hug. **"Oh Kami-sama, it is so good to see you again! And after all these years you stayed in Mexico…"** The army man let go of the girl to look at her up and down. **"And my, you have done a hell of a lot of exercise… You look a little more muscular… such in good shape…"**

**"Gee, thanks, Abe-san, it was that and some shit that happened to me lately**" the wolf girl answered.

Masahiro asked **"And who's the lovely lady with the glasses and the eye patch?!"**

**"Oh, she's my current boss, Abe-san. Allow me to introduce you to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing Organization"**

The man smiled knowingly and extended his hand **"It's a great honor to meet such an important person like you, Sir Hellsing"**

Integra grabbed Abe's hand for a light handshake **"The honor is mine, Colonel Abe. Karly here has told me about all of your military accomplishments, and also your stories with your mercenary group…"**

**"I also worked as bodyguard for the last Emperor in my youth, hehehe…"**

**"Well, that's good to hear, Colonel, but we're here to make you a request…"** Then, Integra proceeded to tell him the current situation the Hellsing Organization, and Night Pack Organization's plans on slaying all humankind. After that, Karly told him that she was a werewolf herself, shocking the veteran soldier.

**"But don't worry, Abe-san, I'm with the good guys"** the Mexican she wolf replied with a goofy smile.

**"I know, Karly-chan, I'm just fucking amazed… You're a werewolf… Some wolf asstraps trying to take over the world… Gee… and you're asking for my help…"**

Karly and Integra nodded their heads. And then Masahiro smiled a wicked smile. **"I'm in, ladies… when do we start?!"**

**"YAAAAAAY!"** Karly leapt out of sheer joy, and Integra nodded in satisfaction.

**"Hm… Then welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Colonel"** Then took out a cigar and lit it. **"I believe you have numerous contacts… both military and mercenary… Am I correct?"**

**"Yes sir… I have a few buddies in the Middle East, Colombia, Mexico, Somalia and here in good ol' Japan. Just gimme a few hours to call them all when I finish today's business, and then we start the party"** the old soldier said with a smile.

**"Good…"** the bespectacled lady replied.

**"But before we start… How about some fine dinner?! You must be starving! No worries, house pays"** the soldier said.

**"Sure thing, Abe-san… I'm starving…"** the wolf girl answered while holding her tummy.

**"Thank you, Colonel…"** Integra added.

(…) (…)

It was now late night, and both females returned to the hotel, after eating some shrimp-based dishes and then going to a karaoke-bar (much to the slight disliking of Integra, but she had a good time afterwards). Karly ran straight to the minibar and took out a can of coke, opened it and chugged its content with a single gulp.

Integra loosened her necktie a little. **"It's a little hot in here, don't you think, soldier?"**

The she wolf belched happily and then replied **"Ummm… maybe… why d'you ask, Teggy?!"** Then she turned towards her boss, and what she saw made her eyes widen and her jaw drop to the floor…

Integra was just clad in her pants and a white lace bra, which was laced to the front. Karly's nose began to bleed in response, cause she had never seen her boss in such state…

***Whoa… she's so damn fucking HOT…wish I could fuck 'er right aw—WAIT! YOU DON'T SWING THAT WAY! You fucking moron…***The Mexican wolf blushed at that thought.

The Hellsing leader let out a tiny laugh upon seeing Karly blushing like there was no tomorrow. **"Don't tell me you've never seen a woman half naked…"** she said while walking towards her… Strangely, Integra felt a pang of desire while watching Karly's embarrassed expression… Secretly, she liked her since the very first day she saw her. Her typical Latin American features caught her eye (literally)… her mesmerizing brown eyes… her bronze skin… her innocent face… the way her muscles tightened under her shirt… her… ***What in the bloody hell am I thinking?! I can not possibly like Karly… THAT way…*** And when she saw the wolf's confused look… *… or can I…?*

**"Uuuum… Integra… you're blushing…"** the she wolf whispered.

**"… So are you, Karly…"** the knight replied softly.

**"… You're sweating…"**

**"… So are you…"**

**"… You're so fucking sexy…"**

**"… So are yo—WHAT THE HELL?!"** Integra's eye widened and her face went beet red.

And so did Karly's. **"WHAT IN THE FUCKETY FUCK DID I SAY?! I'M SO, SO SORRY, INTEGRA! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"** The she wolf was really nervous… So nervous to the point she started to speak nonsense, such as rotten walking tomatoes, hip hop kittens, pink elephants, rainbow-puking leprechauns, and the Crimson Fucker in all of his Fucking Glory…

**"Karly, stop! You may stop…"** Integra pleaded, putting her hands on the wolf's strong shoulders, but Karly didn't stop her stupid babbling. **"Please…"**

Karly continued talking about flying cows and shit like that (D'you get it? Shit? Hahahaha! I'm glad cows don't fly…), so the platinum blonde had to silence her by joining her lips with Karly's…

Both girls' eyes widened at Integra's sudden action, but they didn't do a thing to pull away from each other. Instead, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. Karly put her arms around the knight's slim waist while Integra kept her hands on the wolf's shoulders, which then they unconsciously ran along her arms, feeling Karly's slightly bulging biceps under her uniform coat.

Karly countered and proceeded to run her hands along her boss' sides, eliciting a tiny moan to escape from Integra's lips while still kissing. After a few moments of lip-locking, they pulled apart to catch some air, both equally excited and embarrassed…

**"That was… off the hook…"** Karly said, panting.

**"… That… was my very… first kiss…"** Integra replied, while touching her own lips.

The Mexican she wolf felt instantly ashamed. **"R-really?! I… I'm so sorry that I messed up…"** the younger of the two apologized.

In response, Integra cupped the girl's face with both hands. **"You do not have to apologize… I… I liked it…"** Upon saying these words, she kissed her lovely subordinate for a second time, and this time, she ventured thrusting her tongue inside Karly's mouth…

Karly's tongue danced with Integra's during the heated kiss, both moaning in pleasure… slowly, Integra started to undress the Mexican girl's upper body, leaving her only in her black sports bra. The bespectacled woman broke the kiss to look at her… Karly's breasts were a fair size, a little big than hers, but not as big as Seras'… she marveled at the sight of them… that and her well-chiseled abs… crowned by her innocent face… ***So sexy…*** the woman thought.

Karly got a little nervous **"I… Integra… can I?"** She pointed at Integra's bra.

Integra quickly knew what the girl meant and smiled seductively. **"Go on… soldier…"** she purred.

The she wolf wasted no time and undid the clasp of Integra's bra, and marveled at the sight of her bare breasts… they were perfect in her opinion… a good size… her nipples standing erect… it made Karly take off her own bra, slightly surprising her boss.

**"Well… it's fair for you to get to see all of me if I got to see all of you…"** the wolf girl whispered smugly, making Integra feel really hot upon seeing –almost- all of the sexy she wolf.

They kissed again with fierce passion, while Karly's hands massaged Integra's breasts, feeling their softness, occasionally brushing her nipples with her thumbs, making more moans escape from her boss' lips in the middle of the kiss… Karly broke the kiss and lowered her lips towards the woman's left breast and started sucking like a newborn… A loud moan went out of Sir Hellsing's lips as she felt Karly's wet and raspy tongue assaulting her nipple.

**"Ooohh… Ka… Karly… yesss… keep going…"**

… And going she kept, as she switched to the other breast to repeat the same treatment. More moans escaped from Integra's lips as she put her hands over the wolf's head, encouraging her to keep going.

Several minutes passed, and Karly stopped giving pleasure to Integra's breasts to assault her neck with kisses and love bites. **"D'ya like this?"** she whispered hotly to her boss' ear, making her sigh in pleasure.

**"Yes… please… let me…"** the knight moaned.

**"Hmmm?"**

Integra suddenly pinned Karly to a nearby wall and attacked her chest with her lips and tongue, savoring her taste… Karly tasted of sweat and some cheap perfume, but she liked it nonetheless…

**"He he he… you like to play – Aaaahhh… rough, do ya, Teggy?"** The wolf moaned while the bespectacled lady's tongue pleasured her right nipple. **"Well… two can play that game…"**

With that said Karly grabbed Integra and then carried her bridal style towards the king-size bed of the suite. Then she straddled her and proceeded to unbutton her pants. The elegant pants were now lying on the tile floor. The she wolf marveled at the sight of her nearly naked boss, loving the way her caramel colored skin was already glistening in sweat, and her brown eyes filled with raw lust upon seeing Integra's elegant yet sexy silk white panties, which were already soaking wet for what was about to come between them…

Karly licked her lips in anticipation and got rid of the panties in a swift move. The Mexican wolf got a hungry look on her face and dove right away in between the lady's legs, running her tongue along her wet slit, provoking loud moans of raw pleasure from Sir Integra's lips. The she wolf had no mercy stimulating her clit, making circles and up-and-down motions with her tongue. At that point, Integra was screaming Karly's name over and over… She put her hands over the wolf's head, encouraging her to keep going… and when the Mexican girl was about to thrust her tongue inside her…

Karly hesitated and retreated her lips and tongue to look at her…

**"… Why… did you… stop…"** Integra whined between pants.

Karly closed her eyes and said **"As much as I want to penetrate you with anything I wish for… I just can't… I want you to stay virgin, inviolate and pure… for now… I hope you forgive me…"**

Sir Hellsing opened her eye and got to a sitting position to touch Karly's cheek. **"Of course I forgive you… you're such a sweet girl… so full of power yet so full of compassion… I really admire you for that…" **

**"Thanks… Integra…"** the she wolf whispered and got closer to her boss, leaning her head to kiss her sweetly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they separated and the knight lady's hands drew closer to the waistband of Karly's black pants, undoing its button and zipper.

**"In… tegra…"**

The older woman drew a smug smile and whispered back **"Now I want to see all of you… I want to make you scream my name…"**

The wolf squirmed in excitement as Integra got rid of her pants and her already soaked Spongebob Squarepants boxers. Integra's eyes clouded with lust upon seeing Karly's wet dripping pussy. She took out her glasses and put them over a nearby nightstand and then lowered her head towards the Mexican wolf's stomach, nuzzling her tight abs with her lips, making her release a sigh…

Until the shining moment came, when Integra's tongue wasted no time and started to run along the wolf's wet slit, stimulating her clit ever-so slowly, making Karly scream in sheer pleasure.

**"You like it… don't you…** " Integra whispered while playing with Karly's clit with the tip of her tongue, tasting her dripping juices.

**"Oh yesssss… yeah Int… egraaaaa… I like it… more…"** The wolf practically begged.

**"…Okay… I'll give you more…"**

With that said, Integra used two fingers and thrusted them deep inside of the young girl, making her scream in a little pain.

Integra stopped, a worried look on her face **"Should I stop?"**

Karly shook her head rapidly **"No no… the pain will soon… subside… keep going…"**

The one-eyed lady hesitated a little, but continued anyway. Karly's pain soon gave its way to pleasure, and her moans were getting more and more loud by the minute. Integra's tongue joined her fingers' job, licking and sucking the she wolf's clit while her fingers' thrust increased their speed. Karly practically begged Integra for more and more… Inside of her, she felt an energy ball (kinda of a Hadouken) growing and growing by any second…until…

**"INTEEEEEGRAAAAAAAAA…!"**

… In an instant, Karly's world exploded before her… She'd thought she died for mere seconds and then brought back to life by Sheng Long, Chuck Norris and the entire FC Barcelona team… And while recovering herself from her very first (and awesome) orgasm, she felt Integra's tongue cleaning her pussy clean.

After drinking all of Karly's sweet tasting cum, Integra raised herself up to Karly's head, and then kissed her passionately.

**"I love you… Karly Contreras-Makinami… I always will…"** Integra whispered softly.

**"… And I love you… Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… till the end of our days**…" Karly whispered back while wrapping her boss with her arms. Integra rested her head over Karly's chest and started to drift off to sleep…

Until…

**"ROOM SERVICE!"** one of the hotel maids entered the suite suddenly… and what she saw left her speechless… As well as Karly and Integra…

**"… … … …"** the maid.

**"… …. … …"** Karly.

**"… … … …"** Integra.

An so… Integra went all Angry-Boss Mode on Karly **"YOU DIDN'T PUT THE 'DO NOT DISTURB' SIGN ON THE DOORKNOB, DID YOU!"**

**"I'M SORRY I JUST DIDN'T COUNT ON THIS TO HAPPEN… IT WAS THOSE SHRIMPS WE ATE!"** Karly yelled in realization.

**"YEAH RIGHT! NOW BLAME IT ON THE BLOODY SHRIMPS!"** Integra yelled back.

And in between yelling, they started to make it like rabbits again, completely forgetting about the poor maid, who just retreated of their suite slowly and then called the nearest psychologist to get over the trauma.

(…) (…)

**FIN**

(…) (…)

**Me: Soooooo… did you—**

**Seras: Karly and Sir Integra went outside for a walk… they said something about going to a store…**

**Me: Yeah… right… a 'store'… But aaaaaaaaaanyway! Hope you liked my first English story, send your friendly reviews and constructive criticism and see ya next time!**

**MISSION COMPLETE (I hope)**

**Karly101**

**xD**

(…) (…)

**FINAL NOTE:** Shrimps are also well-known aphrodisiacs… how 'bout that… now you see why Integra and Karly got all hot on each other… Hmmmmmm…

(…) (…)


End file.
